


C(#2

by Too_many_fandoms007



Series: C.l.o.c.k.s. Universe [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Birds, Bullying, Chains, Codenames, Codes & Ciphers, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Death Threats, Detectives, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gay Character, Guns, Harry Potter References, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knives, Lies, Literary References & Allusions, Manipulation, Memories, Metaphors, Mild Blood, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Other, Panic Attacks, Stuttering, Tension, Threats, Threats of Violence, Time Skips, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_many_fandoms007/pseuds/Too_many_fandoms007
Summary: TW's: -accidental misgendering of nonbinary character-sexualization of female character-(brief, nondescriptive) mentions of blood, kidnapping, knives, guns, panic attack, being beaten up while drugged/unconscious-manipulation of all kinds (really heavy on this shit)-swearing/vulgar language-lying/lies-anxiety/anxiety disorder-brief, nondescriptive mention of nonconsensual? kissing-threats of violence/death-brief threat of metaphorical(or is it?) decapitation-bullying? (people being mean, laughing at and/or finding delight in characters pain and embarrassment)-public embarrassment-toxic relationship(s)-manipulative relationship(s)-yelling-anger/angry character & actions/thoughts based off said anger-repression/implied repression of feelings/emotionsFeel free to leave a comment or let me know if I missed anything.:)





	C(#2

**Author's Note:**

> TW's: -accidental misgendering of nonbinary character  
> -sexualization of female character  
> -(brief, nondescriptive) mentions of blood, kidnapping, knives, guns, panic attack, being beaten up while drugged/unconscious  
> -manipulation of all kinds (really heavy on this shit)  
> -swearing/vulgar language  
> -lying/lies  
> -anxiety/anxiety disorder  
> -brief, nondescriptive mention of nonconsensual? kissing  
> -threats of violence/death  
> -brief threat of metaphorical(or is it?) decapitation  
> -bullying? (people being mean, laughing at and/or finding delight in characters pain and embarrassment)  
> -public embarrassment  
> -toxic relationship(s)  
> -manipulative relationship(s)  
> -yelling  
> -anger/angry character & actions/thoughts based off said anger  
> -repression/implied repression of feelings/emotions
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or let me know if I missed anything.   
> :)

_ “Come ‘ere baby.” _

C hid a wince as they watched S shove the prisoner up against a wall, kissing them deeply. Turning their gaze away from the myriad of screens, they decided to go check on their love. Practically waltzing down the hallway, C started to mentally flip through every second of Darrson and their interaction. She was right, Darrson was perfect. She couldn't have chosen a more perfect subject. C had had doubts, thinking that maybe Darrson would catch on too quickly, ruin it before it had even begun, but she had insisted, and so it was done.

And the thing with the names?! Brilliant! C couldn't believe they didn't think of it first! She really was a genius. Finally reaching her room, C knocked in a three-seven-one pattern before entering upon hearing a, “Come in.”

The room was huge, of course it was, it was hers after all. She wanted the biggest room, and who was C to refuse?

Dim lighting filled the room, the shadows seeming to dance on the stone floors and lavish furniture. It had a very “dark side of Slytherin” vibe, C distantly thought. The blackout curtains were pulled all the way shut, duct-taped to the walls to make sure that it stayed that way. The bed was made, nothing on the floor, all the little knick-knacks in their proper place. It was all clean, not a speck of dust. All organized too. Everything had a place, everything had an act, a part to play. It was all very K.

Speak of the devil, she was sprawled smack-dab in the middle of the room, lying on her back looking up at the papers and plans she'd taped there upon their arrival _. “People never look up.” _ She’d said to them when they asked why she was taping all of their precious plans onto the ceiling where anybody could find them.

She didn't even flinch when the door creaked open, nor when they walked over to her, stopping right where her feet were. In fact, it seemed like she wasn't even aware of their presence. “K. K. K. K. K. K. K. K. K-”

“What C?! Can't you see that I'm busy?! What is so important that you just  _ have _ to have my attention?!” She snapped at them. If C's voice was silk, all smooth and purr, then hers was like sand, coarse and rough and biting. Finding ways to get into cracks you didn't even know you had. But right now, now her voice was like fire, loud, fast, and deadly. Burning everything in its path. And that's how C knew she was pissed.

C stayed silent, not daring to look at her eyes. Evidently, that was the wrong choice because a second later she was on her feet and standing in front of them. Despite the fact that they had at least a solid two to three inches on her she seemed to tower over them. Carefully taking a finger she placed it under their chin, lifting it and their head in one slow, smooth motion. Once she had them exactly where she wanted, they were exactly level with her, forcing them to look straight into her deep brown eyes.

“C. Baby, ” she purred, her voice so different from what it was mere seconds ago. “My darling I told you to look me in the eyes. This is a relationship, not an ownership.” She released their chin and C, never one to displease her and relieved that she wasn't mad, continued to make eye contact, now meeting her eyes boldly. She smiled.

“Better. Now darling, what was it that you had to tell me?” That was it. No apology for snapping, no more anger, just  _ this _ . Just this innocent, sweet inquiry, as if nothing had happened. As if she hadn't yelled at them mere minutes ago.

But of course, what else could one expect? K didn't apologize, she didn't believe in apologies. She also didn't believe in pointless anger. Pointless anger led to pointless actions led to pointless regrets and pointless apologies. It was all a violent cycle that K didn't wish to participate in. That didn't mean that she didn't hold grudges. Oh, she could hold one  _ hell _ of a grudge. But again, not over something so pointless.

“Ah yes! Well, my love I simply wished to tell you about a change in the plan. Not a bad change!” C quickly amended when they saw K's face flash in anger. “No a  _ good _ change. Very,  _ very _ good. You see I think we have a little  _ spy _ . And if my suspicions are correct, then I know  _ exactly _ how to deal with her.”

\------------------

After C was done explaining, K smiled. ‘ _ Run little spy run…. _ ’

\---------------

_ “Everybody understand?” C nodded their head in agreement along with the other inhabitants of the room. The plan, though simple, was genius. She was a genius. And beautiful. Breathtakingly, impossibly beautiful. And sinister. Practically poisonous. Delightfully diabolical and apocalyptic. And okay, maybe they had a tiny, tiny, itty-bitty crush on her. But could you blame them? She was everything they strived to be. Creating chaos wherever she went without even really trying  _ and _ winning too?! It was unheard of.  _ She _ was unheard of. _

_ “ _ Hey _. You. In the black. Care to pay attention or is this too boring for you?” Her voice was snappy and sarcastic, her words causing the room's inhabitants to snicker and hide breathy laughs. _

_ “S-sorry.” They stuttered out, their voice barely above a whisper. They looked down in embarrassment and tried to hide the redness in their cheeks. Suddenly, they felt a soft yet cold finger underneath their chin, slowly but firmly persuading them to look up. When they did, C was met with the piercing brown eyes of the very person who had distracted them in the first place. _

_ “Corr. Don't mind them. They're  _ nothing _. You're better, I can see it. So show them. No more looking down, okay? You’ll watch the world burn one day. You just need to believe it.” She said all this in a voice so quiet that only they could hear her. She released their head, but C kept looking up at her, maintaining eye contact as she had told them to. Winking at them, she suddenly turned, facing the rest of them again and saying, louder this time, “And pay attention. You're lucky that I need you…” she paused then, pretending to ponder something for a moment, “whatever your name is.” _

_ More people snickered at that, delighting in C's “embarrassment”. But C wasn't embarrassed, they were quite the opposite actually. Not only did she know their name, but she knew who they were, and  _ liked _ them. Saw  _ potential _ in them.  _ Winked at them _. C thought they would surely die. _

_ Despite their lovesick thoughts, they had gotten her message. Her justification was the final piece needed for them to erase their doubts. No going back now. _

_ As the saying goes, some people just wanna watch the world burn, and C was going to make sure they were one of them. _

\------------------

S tried to calm her racing heart as she attached the coded slip of paper onto the pigeon’s leg. “Vade. Tu scis. Codex ignis.” The pigeon, having been trained accordingly, simply bobbed its head once before turning and flying off. S breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully, her message got through in time. She checked the clock. 9:45. Two more hours. She really hoped this worked out. If it didn't…. Well she didn't want to think about that. It would work. It had to.

_ It had to….. _

\---------------------

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Three insistent knocks on the window. That could only mean one thing. S. A walked carefully over to the window, undoing the latch and un-attaching the slip of paper from the pigeon's foot.

Reading it over, A glanced worriedly at it, reading and rereading it until he couldn't deny the words any longer. Kae was in danger. His love. They were being held prisoner by C.l.o.c.k.s. Normally he would doubt something like this, but he knew his sister, and if it came from her it was the truth. S wouldn't lie. Not to him. After all,  _ blood's thicker than water _ and all that jazz.

Luckily, his sister had a plan. Of fucking course she did, it was his sister after all. He reread that part of the note just to be sure that he got it right. It was good, but he had a few  _ tweaks _ to add.

Besides, who was he to pass up on a chance to screw those C.l.o.c.k.s bastards’ precious plans?

\-------------------

Darrson was confused.

Well, not just him, the whole goddamn precinct was confused.

“Wait wait wait. So you're telling me, honest to God straight up swear on your momma's grave and all that shit that he just  _ let you go?!” _ Darrson nodded at his partner, Asha's, blunt but honest exclamation.

“Yes.” He said simply. Really, what else was there to say?!  _ What did they want him to say?! _ Didn't they realize that he was just as confused as the rest of them?!

He'd been getting asked these same questions all day.  _ Nonstop _ . And every time he gave them the same answer, “Yes.”

Seeing all their confused faces he sighed before elaborating a bit more.

“I woke up all tied up in chains hanging about four feet off the ground upside down. C walked in. He taunted me, saying all sorts of stupid shit, then I spit at him. That's when I noticed that I was bleeding. The fucking bastard came and beat me up while I was unconscious. So I went off on him. He started sputtering all sorts of bullshit about how he didn't mean for this to happen, that this chick told him to do it or whatever, and then-”

“ _ What chick?” _ Rick loudly interrupted. “You ain't never mention no chick.”

Darrson, for what seemed the billionth time that day, sighed.

“I--yeah. He mentioned some chick, went on and on about how she was the one to tell him to bring me here, and that she wasn't gonna hurt me, she just wanted him to bring me here. That's all he said.” He answered to the room full of skeptical looks. Running a hand through his poorly kept hair he continued.

“ _ Anyways _ , yeah. After that whole thing, he had a panic attack and I helped talk him down from it. Then this girl walked out from the shadows. I think she was like a doctor or something. Yeah, a doctor. She was wearing this stethoscope and had a pen behind her ear.” His eyes got all glazed and dreamy when he started talking about her, and Asha coughed, elbowing him in the process and jerking him out of his thoughts. He awkwardly coughed and blushed when he saw that half the precinct was giving him knowing looks.

“Uh yeah. Anyway um, she-- _ Thalia! _ That's her name. Thalia and C are like brother and sister or some shit because she kept calling him Cece and they said something about not wanting each other to be there and stuff. Then they looked at each other and both like pulled on the chain thingy that was connecting me to the ceiling, which like made the chain and me fall, but Thalia caught me before I hit the floor. Then Thalia patched me up and C gave me a knife and a gun and showed me the best routes out and back here. He said that there was a car out not that far from where I was and even drew me a map.”

At this statement, he pulled out all three aforementioned items, laying them plainly and clearly on the table in front of him.

“Just before I left Thalia checked her watch and then left really quickly. Said something about ‘being needed elsewhere’ or whatever. Then C just like turned towards me and dead ass, real creepy like, said to me this, ‘Because not everything is as it seems. And there's more to me and this place than you think.’ Like what the  _ hell _ does that mean?!”

Courtney interrupted then by saying, her voice high and disbelieving, “Then you drove off and arrived here? Just like that?” Everything about her body language and tone of voice screamed disbelief. Darrson couldn't blame her. He could barely believe it himself.

“Just like that.” He deadpanned. Just then Chief Morgan walked in and pointed at him.

“You.” He said, his deep baritone of a voice barely audible over the cacophony of noise that had built up. “My office. Now. We need to talk.” Without looking back to see if he was following, he left the room, Darrson scampering behind him trying to catch up.

  
  
  
By the time that his meeting with the Chief was over, a plan had been made.

Checking the time Darrson saw that it read 9:45. Two more hours. He started to prepare his gear. This time he’d be ready. This was his chance and he wasn't planning on screwing it up. This time was different. This time he had a plan, a better plan than last time.

This time he had the precinct on his side and rooting for him instead of against him. This time he knew what he was up against. He knew C, and, more importantly, he knew his weak spot.

This time he wasn't planning on leaving without C's head.  


End file.
